


Preventing The Future

by Lyco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU Take on Days Of Future Past But With The Flash instead, F/M, Flash 4x06, Gen, Mr. Smith is a bad man, Saving Lyla Michaels, Troublesome futures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: He came from the future to prevent the murder of Lyla Michaels. An act that would set about years of misery in a horrible future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As seen in chapter 137 of 'Possibilities' on FFN. Takes place in Flash 4x06 but before they go to Devoe's house. And while Bishop (think Omar Sy in terms of facial appearance and the like) is a Marvel character, I thought it'd be fun to make use of him for something like this.** **This also serves as a way to explain why ARGUS took over everything in Zari's time line.**

* * *

Just as Barry and Joe were getting ready to head over to Devoe's house and confront him about what he's been doing, a ball of light with electricity swirling around it began to form in front of the computers. Causing everyone to pause in what they were doing to stare at it in shock while hoping this wasn't something bad. Or even the Speed Force for that matter looking to come and take back Barry after finding out what they'd done to get him out. But then, an African American male replaced the light show while on one knee and he looked to be armed as well with two strange looking guns in holsters on his back. Joe snapped out of his shock and quickly got out his gun. "I don't know who you are or how you got here, but you'd better think twice about startin' trouble." Warned the man seriously as he aimed his gun at the figure.

Who soon raised his head up and one could see the letter 'M' placed over his right eye. "I mean you no harm." Rumbled the man as he put his hands out in front of him.

"Yeah? Well those two huge yet strange looking guns on your back makes it a little hard to believe that, pal." Ralph told him while wondering what Barry was gonna do.

A glare went his way from the man as he stood up to his full 6'3 height and his long dark hair laid on his shoulders. His outfit was a blue colored one with yellow in various places with a red circle on his belt with an 'L' on it. He also had a red bandanna around his neck. His glare was enough to make Ralph take a few nervous steps back in hopes it would somehow help him. The strange visitor then turned his attention towards Barry and Joe. "My name is Lucas Bishop and I came from 180 years in the future to this time in order to prevent a murder." He informed the two grimly and by extension, the others present.

Causing their eyes to widen greatly yet Ralph couldn't help but let out a scoff. "Oh please! Like time travel is real!"

"I have no time to argue with a traitor like you, Dibny, now shut the Hell up!" Barked the man fiercely.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy now, there's no need for things to turn violent. Who uhh… Who are you here to keep from dying, exactly?" Began Barry as he stepped in the area between the two.

As it had to be deadly serious if he came here from nearly 200 years in the future! Bishop gave his attention back to Barry while ignoring the others. "Lyla Michaels, the director of ARGUS one day from now. No one ever found out who did it but this allowed a man named Jacob Smith an opening to take her place." Here, he raised his forearm where a strange device attached to it.

"Shard, show 'em Smith."

Beeping was heard and from the device, an image of a certain old man that had been a problem during the Dominators situation appeared. Causing Barry to frown while feeling very troubled. "By the early 2020's, he single handedly managed to get what is known as the Anti-Metahuman Law passed thanks to having a president in the office who would go with what he wanted. And by the 40's? Gained control of the entire country through his power and connections thanks to ARGUS. Under him and the power he had backing him, the world ended up suffering years of Hell. Hell that the Dominators were invited to join in on since the bastard had been working with them. Any who opposed ended up dead or thrown in a dark cell somewhere to never be heard from again unless they were damned lucky or crafty enough to avoid either one of those."

His grim tone and the images and video footage he showed them from his device had left the team deeply unsettled. "Smith even tried invading Earth-19 but they were able to stop him. Even going so far as to prevent inter-dimensional travel for Earth-1 so that Smith and ARGUS would not be able to try it with any other Earth. It wouldn't be until 2115 that the Green Lantern Corps would step in and drive off the Dominators, allowing for ARGUS to finally be brought down for good. But by then… Thousands upon thousands were dead or worse due to various experimental procedures done to them. And out of the so called Team Flash, only Doctor Caitlin Snow, aka Commander Frost was still alive by that point."

Caitlin's eyes widened at that. "H-How?" Got out the horrified woman and causing him to look at her.

"Its been theorized that the nature of your abilities gave you a form of longevity. You and a man named Xavier would even establish a new Police Force known as 'The Legion' to help keep order in a world that had been finally freed from years of tyranny."

"But uhh, what about those Corps guys you mentioned?" Cisco wondered curiously.

Bishop frowned. "Unfortunately, they had other issues and could only provide us with limited Lantern numbers. This… This would turn out to be a huge problem when the Dominators returned in 2165 to get revenge. And so, a plan was formed so that I could come back to this time and prevent my future from happening."

And he'd do whatever he'd have too in order to prevent it as well! "You do know this could potentially erase you from the timeline, right?"

"I'm aware, but its worth it to change the future." He told Barry seriously.

"And that 'M' you got on your face there?"

Ralph's question got him more then one glare and Bishop was practically itching to shoot him. "Its a branding mark for those who are Metas. I got mine shortly after those alien bastards came back but I certainly got some payback in kind." As he had shown up to 30 percent of their forces just how pissed off he'd really been that day.

The group looked horrified by the fact that the letter had been forced on him by the Dominators. "I know you all likely have trouble believing me and I understand that. But if I have too, I'll go find and keep Michaels safe on my own."

Iris spoke up. "That, that won't be necessary. Cisco, if you'll let him, can vibe you to see if you're telling the truth. Right, Cisco?"

"Uhh, yeah, yeah, totally. I can totally do that." Responded the Meta Engineer while eyeing the man nervously.

The man from the future stared at the Engineer for a moment and then nodded. "Fine. Do what you need too."

Nodding with a gulp, Cisco came over and placed his hand on the man's shoulder and soon wished he hadn't as he saw all kinds of horrible things. He'd quickly let go with a shudder. "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks now but… He's tellin' the truth."

"Then I'll call Lyla and have her come here as soon as possible then." Replied Barry with a small frown as this had kept him from going to see Devoe already.

Bishop gave a grateful nod. "Thank you." The Speedster just nodded and with a look towards Joe, the two left to go see Devoe while making a certain phone call.

_She MUST be saved!_ Thought the man worriedly as his future could NOT happen again!

He'd chance a look towards Caitlin who was gaining some comfort from the one known as Iris West and he couldn't help but be amazed by how youthful she looked. Less… Weary, in this time. A considerably stark contrast to the woman he considered a grandmother in his time…

* * *

**Author's Notes: So yeah, I'm basically taking the whole prevent Senator Kelly from dying storyline and replacing it with a version featuring Lyla instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

**ARGUS Base Just Outside Of Central**

In the end, the STAR Labs crew ended up having to go to the local ARGUS base as Lyla hadn't been too willing to come to them. Mostly as she still wasn't too pleased with Barry for having broken in and stolen a piece of Alien technology the previous year. Along with the fact that she was focused on operations to pay a visit. “Ma'am, Barry Allen is here.” Announced an Agent to the married mother and head of ARGUS in the command room.

“Alright, send them in.” Lyla replied while wondering what was so damned urgent that couldn't wait.

Moments later saw Barry making his way into the command room, though he wasn't alone as a long haired African American male in a blue and gold outfit with short sleeves was with him. She could see the empty holsters on his large frame, along with the 'M' over his eye, which worried her, along with an 'L' on his belt buckle. And if she was right, the man was taking everything in, likely studying it all, but for what reason she wasn't sure of just yet. But Lyla hoped it wasn't for ill intentions. “Barry, what brings you by that couldn't wait?”

“Uhh… Well, you know how if I'm fast enough, I can time travel?” He asked her hesitantly and getting a glare from her.

“Have you been messing around with time again when you were specifically told not too!?” Demanded to know the ARGUS head irately.

Barry quickly shook his head in the negative with a wide eyed and perhaps fearful look. As he really didn't want to earn her ire! “No! I swear! Not at all! Its not me this time. I swear. Its the guy next to me who did it.”

The figure next to him just sighed and shook his head as Lyla looked to him with a questioning look on her face. “Are you a Speedster too?”

“No, ma'am, I came to this time period through technological means.” Spoke the figure in a deep voice.

Lyla looked to Barry, who took a step back. “He's from the future!”

Feeling satisfied, she turned back to the figure who was apparently from the future. “You do realize that messing with time is dangerous, correct?” Though she wondered if the man was here to lock himself up in order to avoid that possibility.

“I am. But regardless of the risks to myself, your death MUST be prevented.”

His declaration caused the command room to go deadly silent as those in there all looked at the blue and gold clad man. “What, what do you mean my death must be prevented?” Lyla asked in alarm and as well as suspiciously.

“Exactly as I said, Director Michaels. Your death allowed a Mr. Smith to take over ARGUS and because of it, a hundred years worth of Hell would occur. I was sent back to ensure this DOESN'T come to pass.” Informed the man strongly as he stood tall.

Lyla swallowed as she took that information in. Information that this man was risking everything to inform her of in order to prevent a future that was evidently horrible enough to want to be changed. _Johnny is not gonna be happy…_

“Do… Do you know when this is going to happen exactly, Mr…?”

“Bishop, Lucas Bishop. And within the next several days so extreme caution for your safety will be adivsed, ma'am.”

“And Lucas and I are prepared to help ensure your safety as in his time, no one is aware of who assassinated you.” Added Barry seriously.

“Or who even ordered it.”

Lyla looked at the two for a moment before making a decision. “Thank you, gentlemen, but I am confident in not only my agents' ability, but my own to ensure my safety now that this is known.” Replied the woman firmly.

But it seemed the two weren't about to give up that easily as Lucas began to speak. “Ma'am, it is vital you allow me to remain close by or all could very well b-AUGH!” Yelled the man as he was sent flying backwards thanks to an energy blast.

“Heh, one down.” Came a male voice from in the command room.

Causing Lyla's eyes to widen as she knew it to belong to one of her agents as she turned to him. “Agent Dranik!?”

“Yep!” Replied the young man with a smirk on his face as he brought up a fist and blue energy swirled around it.

Energy he used to attack Lyla with, forcing Barry to quickly speed her out of harm's way as the other Agents began to try and attack Dranik.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Oh boy, that's not good! The attack inside of the base wasn't originally in my plans, but I decided why not go for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Many apologies for the delay in getting this to you guys, just been really busy and exhausted thanks to this new job at Walmart.**

* * *

**ARGUS**

To say that things were a bit crazy at the ARGUS base outside of Central was a bit of an understatement. As pandemonium would be a more accurate description as things inside the building were getting quite ugly as agents of the organization tried valiantly to take down Agent Dranik. Whom they had all thought could be trusted until he'd shown his true colors by attempting to kill Director Michaels. The man was proving himself to be far more capable then any of them had realized as he went through any who tried to stop them like they were butter. And it wasn't just because he was using his Meta powers as well but his well honed fighting skills. Skills none of them had known he had had to begin with. “I really don't wanna kill any of you as you're all good men and women, but I will if I have too in order to take out Michaels.” Declared Dranik as he sent out a wave of blue energy at a team of soldiers who were guarding the doors to the outside world.

Screams of pain could be heard from them as they were blasted back, some even dying due to the attack as well. “Agent Dranik, stand down now!” Ordered Lyla as he came out of the building.

“No can do, ma'am. I've been given my orders and I intend to carry them out to the fullest.”

“On whose authority?”

Dranik smirked as the Flash stayed close as possible to the Director, ready to move if necessary. “Sorry, ma'am, but I can't tell you that.” Replied the man and getting a narrowed eyed look in return that didn't bother him in the slightest.

“Lyla, you need to get out of here!”

“Not happening, Barry!”

Barry let out an irritated sigh over her stubbornness and quickly sped her out of the way of an oncoming blast. “Lyla, I know you want to stand your ground against this guy, but he's clearly more capable then either of us like. So getting out of here is the best opt-AUGH!” Yelled out the red clad Speedster as he was sent flying back and away from Lyla thanks to Dranik.

But she showed no fear as she looked at the groaning Speedster and then at the betrayer of ARGUS. “I'll give you one last chance to surrender yourself, Dranik. Do so and you might have a somewhat lighter sentence.”

To her annoyance however, the Meta just laughed. “No can do. Because what I do here today, is for the greater good of this Country.” Informed the man as his hands swirled with blue energy.

“Killing me can in no way be for the greater good of this Country.”

“That's what you think, ma'am. Because with you out of the way, it allows for those with the willingness to do what's right to move in and take control.”

Lyla frowned at that as that kind of talk couldn't mean anything good whatsoever. And likely contributed to that future Lucas Bishop came from. But she wouldn't back down as she aimed her gun at him and fired it. Only to find that the bullet wouldn't be able to hit its mark thanks to his power blocking it as he smirked. “Sorry, Director Michaels, but you're gonna need somethin' a bit better then that.”

And as he prepared to attack her, he found himself being hit in the back by a blast of energy that sent him to his knees. “How's that for better?” Asked one Lucas Bishop with one fist held outward and a reddish/purple energy surrounding him.

Part of his top looked slightly damaged but other then that, he looked like he hadn't even been injured. “I thought I killed you.” Snarled Dranik as Lyla quickly got over to Barry to ensure he was okay.

“Sorry, punk, but its gonna take more then that to kill me. Especially since my body's able to absorb energy and I then can use it whenever I want.” Informed the time traveler a bit smugly.

Making the betrayer rather unhappy over that bit of news and before he could do anything else, found himself being blasted right into a wall by the African American man. Effectively knocking him out in the process. Lucas nodded in satisfaction over his work before turning to Lyla and Barry. “I trust now you'll take my warning a bit more seriously?”

Lyla looked at him as she helped a groaning Barry up. “Yes, yes I will.”

As who knows who or what else may come after her next. Lucas again nodded in satisfaction at her answer and hoped this whole thing would be over with soon. And in a way that was favorable to him and his future.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Hope that was worth the wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This I believe will be the final chapter. I probably could keep it going longer but I'm not necessarily wanting to do that. Apologies to those who would want to see that happen.**

* * *

**Sometime Later In A Neighborhood In Washington D.C.**

Sometime later after interrogating Dranik, something that had caused Barry to turn green due to the methods used until a Psychic was brought in, intel had finally been gained on who had ordered the hit. Of course it had taken a bit of extra time to do anything about it as more assassins had come to try and take out Lyla Michaels themselves. Something Diggle REALLY hadn't been happy about for that matter as he joined in on the whole thing in order to keep his wife protected! But finally, Lucas Bishop and the others were where they needed to be in order to put a stop to the whole thing and change the future for the better. His outfit had also needed some serious fixing up due to all the fights that had occurred but luckily Cisco was able to help with that thanks to one of his talents as a tailor.

A talent he'd been forced to learn growing up since his parents thought it would be a potential path for him to take instead of anything to do with his intelligence. That, and their preference over Dante being a thing. “This is Harbinger, is everyone in position?” Asked Lyla Michaels from behind the fence belonging to the house the contractor lived in.

Digg was next to her, waiting for the moment to move with anticipation. “ _Bravo Team standing by, Ma'am._ ” Declared Sergeant Howard Edgrin.

“ _Team Flash standing by and ready to portal in._ ” Added Cisco eagerly.

Lyla nodded to herself in satisfaction before giving the order seconds later to move in. “This is Harbinger, you have a go, I repeat, you have a go!”

**Inside The House**

The lone occupant, and a smug one at that, suddenly sat up in his office chair in alarm after loud banging noises were heard. “What the Hell!?”

Instantly, he reached for a drawer at his desk to grab his gun when a light started up behind him, forcing him to turn around and gape in stunned disbelief at the sight of Barry 'The Flash' Allen, Cisco 'Vibe' Ramon, and an African American male he didn't recognize with an 'M' etched into his face over an eye. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?” Demanded to know the man as he brought out his gun, only to have it taken from him by the damnedable Speedster.

“For hiring out Assassins to murder me? An arrest, Mr. Smith.” Announced Director Lyla Michaels in a cold tone of voice as she entered the room while the Bravo Team continued to secure the house.

“I beg your pardon, Michaels!?” Replied the man in a fake affronted tone of voice in an effort to buy himself some time.

But it seemed her husband wasn't willing to play ball as he slugged him. “Augh!”

“Johnny!”

“Considering its the least painful option, he's lucky that's all that happened.” Bishop said darkly and Lyla had to admit he had a point there.

Smith looked up at the group with an angry look on his face. “Oh you damned interfering fools! The Dominators should have won! I would be in control right now as is MY right!”

“Sorry, Smith, but that's not gonna happen. Not today, not ever.” Barry told him firmly as two of Lyla's men got him up and handcuffed the old Dominator supporter.

“He's right you know. Because where you're going? The light of day will never be seen by you again.” Informed Lyla coldly as she and her men began to escort the old and unhappy man away as he made threats against her and those she loved.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as it was all over with now and waited for something to happen to him. But after several minutes of waiting, nothing did. “Huh.”

“Yeah, I was kinda expectin' you to just disappear or whatever.” Added Cisco thoughtfully.

“Could be that because of how I ended up here, that I'm not gonna be removed from time.”

Barry frowned as he pulled back his mask. “Unless nothing's been changed at all.”

A dark look flashed across Lucas' face after that as he considered that. “Hopefully that's not the case at all. But with no way for me to truly know, I'll have to live with the not knowing in this time and place.” Said the man, which was a bit unsettling but not much could be done.

“I could try and take you to your time myself if you wanted.”

Since surely the Speed Force wouldn't have an issue with it. But Lucas shook his head. “No, there's no telling what might happen if we tried it.”

Barry nodded at that while Cisco just rolled his eyes, took off a glove and clasped the man's shoulder. “Honestly.” Muttered the man before going still as images flashed through his mind in a quick fashion.

Moments later, he shook himself out of his slight daze as Lucas looked at him. “What did you do?”

“Basically? I used my powers to get a vibe from you.”

“And what did that accomplish?” Wondered the time traveler while he could have sworn being told something of this by his time's Caitlin.

“Well… It let me see your future, man. And it looks like things are lookin' good.”

Lucas' eyes went up in shock. “You're certain?”

“I am, man, I am.” Replied Cisco with an air of certainty and was surprised when he got a jubilant hug from the time traveler.

Who pulled away moments later with a smile on his face. “I can rest easy being stuck in this time then.” Remarked the man happily as he began to walk out of the living room with that smile on his face.

But was stopped before he could fully leave it with a question from Barry. “By the way, what's with the whole labeling Ralph as a traitor thing?”

Lucas turned to look at the Speedster with a frown on his face. “Because, that fool was among the first to turn against us by siding with Smith.” Informed the man before walking away, leaving Barry and Cisco to look at one another with looks of unease and shock on their faces.

Wondering if they should be worried about Ralph or not after learning of that.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: And that's that, folks! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
